


Logurt Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Logurt art! Ratings will vary in these pieces from the fluffy to the down right dirty.





	1. Deep (Into The Night)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some pencil and ink pieces I've done of Logan and Kurt being snuggly and naughty. I do want to color them eventually.

[ ](https://imgur.com/v0amsnz)


	2. Protective Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Logan taking a little nap.

>


End file.
